


Can't Catch Me

by hiddenlongings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, He's terrified, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark isn't embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember I was telling you about that trick I had learned from a guy at the science convention?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Catch Me

Jane threw her head back in spontaneous laughter as Thor led her through the electric doors into Stark tower. 

 

Tony nearly twisted his own legs into pretzels when he heard it. His eyes widened and for once in his life he tried to slink out of the room unnoticed.

 

“Man of Iron!”

 

Tony let his shoulders slump and his head hang as he turned back to face the couple.

 

Jane smiled at him softly.

 

“Hey Tony, nice to see you again.”

 

“You know my Lady Jane?”

 

“Sure do big guy. Nice to see you again Jane.” Tony ducked his head down and looked at his phone.

 

“Yikes I’m so late for a...a shareholders meeting gotta go!”

 

Thor looked at Tony’s rapidly retreating figure with a puzzled frown.

 

“I believe he was telling a mistruth.”

 

Jane laughed.

 

“Remember I was telling you about that trick I had learned from a guy at the science convention?”

 

Thor’s stormy frown disappeared and his face broke into a smile as though the sun were appearing from a dark cloud.

 

“Ah yes, that was he?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Thor’s laugh boomed through the bright airy foyer.

 

“Then I believe I should thank him when next we meet.”

 

Jane’s smile was just as bright.

“If you can catch him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I wrote for my drabble request fic that got pulled. :/


End file.
